


Pretty Boy

by xTylar_Writes_Thingsx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Almost seggs but not, Closet Sex, How do you tag this sort of work?, Kissing, M/M, Murder Mystery, Rough Kissing, Tales From The SMP, Tales From The SMP: Masquerade, but not sex, these tags are uncomfy to write, they are in a hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTylar_Writes_Thingsx/pseuds/xTylar_Writes_Thingsx
Summary: “I saw you practically begging for me to touch you.” James hand softly moved up to Karl’s chin, gently tilting it towards him.“Your so obvious, you know that?” Karl felt a bead of sweat run down his neck, his knees threatening to buckle. In some unknown spur of confidence, Karl retorted.“And what if I wanted you to touch me?” James had moved closer to Karl, their breaths mingling. James hummed.“Well, I noticed, and trust me pretty boy,” Karl ignored the way his stomach did flips at the name.“I am going to give you exactly what you want.”-----AKA: What would have happened if Karl hid with James instead of Sir Billium
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 13
Kudos: 252





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh this is my first ever kinda smut fanfic. I am not good at this, or tagging obviously. Since this isn't seggs, I did not rate it as explicit but it still has some pretty questionable parts. Please comment if I should change the rating!!!
> 
> ALSO: PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY CC'S. I WILL FREAK OUT AND SUE. But seriously please don't.
> 
> Is this considered smut? Oh no...

“I will go with Karl.” The boy in question’s head perked up at the mention of his name, his hazel eyes scrunching in surprise. James gave him a charming smile, his grey-blue eyes glinting with something that Karl could not identify. 

“Well then gentlemen, our dispute is settled,” Sir Billium spoke striding over to Cumbucket. 

“I will stay with,” Billium looked to his left, wrinkling his nose up in revulsion at the fox beside him. 

“This... fine man. Karl, you will stay with James. We will know who butchered who if there so happens to be another death.” James rose a pointed finger, quick to respond to Billium. 

“Might I suggest we create some distance now? Who knows, if we stay as close together as we are now, the murderer could strike all of us at once.” Billium hummed in thought, tapping his chin. 

“I suppose that that is true…” Billium straightened his back, getting into an assertive stance. 

“It is settled then, we shall go our separate ways. The butler may go wherever he pleases. I do not wish for him to be in my presence. The property value of my mansion has already been reduced enough.” 

The butler slouched in defeat, walking away from the group with a grimace and an empty milk bucket. Billium flicked invisible dust off of his shoulder pads, glancing down at the men.

“Well, I wish you good luck.” And with that, Sir Billium and Cumbucket parted from the pair, their shoes clapping against the marble stone of the old floor, echos magnifying the silence that filled the empty halls.

Karl watched them leave, thinking of what was to come. Who was going to die next? Him, Billium, James? His intrusive thoughts were cut short when he felt a calloused hand encircle around his wrist. 

“Huh?” Karl had begun to say before the same hand tugged him away at a running pace.

“Woah! James, what are you doing?” Karl shouted as the man pulled him through the different lavish corridors of the mansion. 

He slowed down, turning around to look at Karl. His eyes glistened with mischievous intent, entrancing Karl like a siren to a sailor. Karl felt a blush rise to his cheeks when James yanked Karls arm forward, bringing him flush to his chest. James leaned down close to Karl’s ear. 

“I found us a spot that we can hide in,” he whispered in a low gravely voice. 

“R-Really?” Karl cursed himself when his voice cracked and faltered. James snickered at his flustered state. 

“Come on, before the lights turn off again!” Karl didn’t have enough time to react before James was dragging him away again. 

James grip had shifted down from his wrist to his hand, interlocking their fingers in an intimate gesture. Karl was able to keep up this time, almost laughing at James frenzied haste. James slowed down, reaching a bookshelf that was lined with tawny and brass. James let go of Karl’s hand, approaching the bookshelf to look for something. Karl pouted at the loss of contact, suppressing a needy whine resulted from touch deprivation. 

James lightly exclaimed ‘Ah-ha!’ when he found what he was looking for, pulling on the little book and tossing it to the ground. Behind it lay a stone button to which he pushed, creating a faint rumble in the floor. Karl looked in fascinated awe as the bookshelf turned to its side, opening a hole. This mansion was really full of secrets, wasn’t it?

“Its the perfect place to hide in!” James declared, putting his hands on his hips. Karl looked into the hole, fear creeping into his veins when he saw how tiny it was. 

“Wait isn’t that-” Karl questioned before the lights started flickering before turning off entirely.

“Hurry!” James whisper-yelled, hopping into the hole and pulling Karl in with him. James quickly pressed a button that rested on the wall inside of the hole, effectively closing the door. There was no light whatsoever, creating a pitch dark atmosphere. Karl blindly fumbled around before bumping into James’s chest. 

“Woah there, I got you,” James cooed, his voice silky and pleasant, steadying Karl from falling with his arms. James was extremely close, Karls breath quickening when he could feel James’s hot breath fanning across his face. 

“Wait, isn’t this place a little… small?” Karl said weakly. 

“And?” James inquired. 

“Well,” Karl hesitated. “Aren’t we a little close?” Karl could hear the audible smirk in James’s voice. 

“That wasn’t a problem earlier this evening, now was it?” Karl’s eyes widened in the dark. 

“I’m not daft. I saw you looking me up and down,” James slid his one of his hands down to hold Karls waist. 

“When you practically sat on my lap,” Karls breath hitched as James’s other hand trailed up his body, tracing his skin and making Karls legs weak. 

“I saw you practically begging for me to touch you.” James hand softly moved up to Karl’s chin, gently tilting it towards him. 

“Your so obvious, you know that?” Karl felt a bead of sweat run down his neck, his knees threatening to buckle. In some unknown spur of confidence, Karl retorted. 

“And what if I wanted you to touch me?” James had moved closer to Karl, their breaths mingling. James hummed. 

“Well, I noticed, and trust me pretty boy,” Karl ignored the way his stomach did flips at the name. 

“I am going to give you exactly what you want.” Heat pooled into his stomach, feeling James move closer to him. Karl’s eyes grew before fluttering closed at the feeling of soft velvety lips against his. Karl’s arms snaked up the youngers body, clasping behind his neck for much needed support. One of James’s hand cupped Karls cheek, the other rubbing small circles into his hip. If you told Karl that this was heaven, he would confirm it undeniably. 

Tragically, they had the unfortunate need for oxygen. Karl gasped as they parted, feeling James’s hot breath against his. James wasted no time, diving back in to capture his lips again. James’s hand moved to the hem of Karl’s dress shirt teasingly, running his fingers back and forth across the fabric. Karl whined, tugging on the back of James’s hair in irritation. James chuckled into the kiss, succumbing to Karl’s needs. 

He slipped his hand under his dress shirt, his warm fingers connecting with his cold skin. Karl gasped at the contrast, allowing James to deepen the kiss. Karl felt dirty in a blindingly intoxicated way. 

He shuttered as James ran his tongue across the roof of Karl’s mouth, knees finally buckling out from under him. James used his arm to pick Karl up, wrapping Karl’s legs around his torso. James pushed him up against the small wall of the hole, disconnecting their lips. Karl whined again at the loss, chasing James’s lips blindly. James tsked. 

“Needy, are we?” Karl nodded his head until realising that James couldn’t see him. 

“James, please…” Karl begged. 

“Please what? Use your words baby.” Karl whimpered.

“Please... just touch me more.” Karl could hear the shit-eating grin plastered on James’s face when he responded with “Of course.” 

He gasped as James’s lips were planted on his neck, sucking and biting at the tender skin. James moved his hand from where he was cupping Karls cheek to his inner thigh, tracing the skin through his clothes. His other hand crept slowly up Karl’s chest. Karl moaned loudly when James bit hard in a particular spot. Karl could feel James smirk against his neck, licking a stripe in the spot. 

Both his hands gripped at the hem of Karls shirt, bunching it up at Karl’s arms and exposing his chest. Karl kneened when James sucked a massive bruise into his chest, beads of sweat running down his body.

“Cute,” James chuckled lowly. Karl didn’t have time to react as James’s fingers danced along the waistband of his pants. Karl let out continuous strings of ‘please’, begging the taller to continue. 

James slipped his fingers under the waistband and his boxers, inching slowly to his desired destination- 

The lights flickered back on, the lights leaking through the cracks of the bookshelf and illuminating them. 

“Ah, the lights have been turned back on.” James took note of. Karl sputtered. What?

“Hmm, it looks as if there has been another murder.” James withdrew his fingers, placing Karl on the ground gently. He finally looked at Karl for the first time since the lights had been turned off and admired Karls state; the creased and bunched up clothing, the dark indigo hickeys, and Karls beautifully puzzled face. 

“What?” Karl panted out breathlessly. 

“We have to go investigate, see who died,” James stated simply. “But- but!” James shushed Karl with a finger to his lips.

“We’ll continue this later.” James pulled Karl up by his arms, bringing him to his chest. “That is, if you can be a good boy and wait.” James pushed a lock of Karl’s hair out of his face, taking in his expression. 

Karl nodded mindlessly, thoughts filled with ‘James’. James smiled. 

“Let’s go, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM LITERALLY CRINGING INTERNALLY AT THIS FIC. AHHHH. I JUST REALISED I WROTE THIS DURING SCHOOL AS WELL. THAT IS VERY FUNNY I THINK.


End file.
